Underestimated
by Sunslicer2
Summary: Cody, seeking refuge from his recent break up with Bailey, starts to play World of Warcraft to keep his mind off things. but not only will this keep his mind off it, but will he find someone else who can comfort him in his troubles? One-Shot


Okay this is my first Suite Life story, so please don't hate me if anyone is OOC or if this is too farfetched. Please review, it will only make me write more stories, which can't be that bad.

* * *

"Okay class before you go I just want to remind you of the paper on ocean plant life that's due tomorrow," Miss Tutweiler said to the class.

The students rushed out of the room as fast as they could as the bell rang, cutting off Miss Tutweiler from what she was about to say.

"Bye Ms. T!"

"See you tomorrow!"

These were what some of the students called as they ran out. Most of them however, had completely ignored the fact that their teacher actually had feelings.

Cody had rushed to his cabin as fast as he could, trying to avoid other students, specifically Bailey. After their fight, they chose not to speak to each other, and it was hard enough for Cody, considering he still loved her. As soon as he got in his room he turned on his computer.

"Okay, let's see, yes, done, done, and done," he said as he proofread his already completed paper, for the tenth time already.

"Now it's time for the fun part!"

Cody, trying to keep his mind away from Bailey, had recently taken up playing a game in which he swore he would never play, World of Warcraft. The reason being that it is too time consuming and can get addictive.

"Hmm, should I play on my priest, Shadowheal, or my druid, KitKatBear today?" After a few seconds of consideration he chose his priest.

"I can't even remember why I made a tauren priest. Too bulky."

* * *

On his screen it showed his avatar running around a city, covered in sand and huts with a red symbol covering most of the city. He then decided he should start killing some monsters. He ran out of the city, and witnessed possibly the weirdest thing in the world.

"Die! Die! You're not sparkly enough!" a blood elf screamed at an orc. "Plus, you're ugly."

Cody rolled his eyes at this. The only possible person in the world that would be that shallow is London, but even though he isn't mean, he knew that London's small and stupid mind could never comprehend this game. He decided that he should beat this blood elf and show her how to actually play this game.

"Hey, um, Sparklysparkle?" he asked reading her name. "Wanna duel?"

"Oh, cool, I must warn you though, my sparkly spells will make you look very sparkly, which you probably won't like."

3.

He wasn't sure what move to use first.

2.

She was sure how to kill him.

1.

Is it to late to back out?

0.

The blood elf unleashed powerful blast of arcane at Cody, and he didn't have time to fight back. He was immediately taken down.

"You're good!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I lost!"

"I know, but at least you lasted some five or six seconds. The other guy only lasted two."

"WOW."

"I know! Hey you're pretty good and pretty nice, wanna hang out?"

"Sure."

The two started a group and bound off to kill some monsters. First they hit the city, to gear up, and then they left to go kill some harpies. After about twenty minutes of killing the fouled birds, Cody spoke up.

"Hey Sparkly, I gotta catch some sleep. Bye."

"Oh, bye. Yeah, I better get to work on a paper due tomorrow. Guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

As Cody logged out he could've sworn for a second that was London, but again, knew that she couldn't play a game like this so well. Plus, he sure as hell knew that he had a crush on this person, which again led him to believe it wasn't her.

* * *

The next morning, Cody got to class early. He saw London sitting on a desk alone, and Zack was off talking to some girl, so he decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, London!" he called.

"Oh hi, Cody."

"You finish your paper?"

"Well, I was, kind of, busy last night."

"Doing what?"

"Oh, uh nothing!"

"Eh, I was playing a game most of the night, since I already finished my paper, like most people do, before they become busy."

"Well in my defense I was talking to a really nice guy last night."

"Whatever," he groaned as he went to sit down before class started.

Over the period of the class, Miss. T. asked the class to share their reports, and as usual, London and Zack did not do theirs, so they got detention. As class dragged on, London looked even more worried. Finally, class ended.

"London, what's wrong?" Cody asked in mock sympathy.

"I was supposed to talk to this really nice guy tonight, on a game, but I can't make it! Stupid sea school! Cody, you like nerdy games right?"

"I guess," he said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well I need you to go on to World of Warcraft and ask around for Shadowheal. Tell him Sparklysparkle said hi and that she misses him! Bye!" she said as she skipped off to the detention room.

"Holy crap, I have a crush on London!


End file.
